Life is Full of Secrets: Life is Full of Secrets
by MJSLSBS
Summary: pt1 of universe. Horatio's life is full of secrets. CSI MiamiHarry Potter. Slash. Mpreg.


Alex Taylor

0:19:04 a11/p11

**Title: **Life is Full of Secrets

**Author: **Immortal Aussie

**Email: **CSI: Miami/Harry Potter

**Rating: **FRM

**Summary: **Horatio's life is full of secrets

**Disclaimer: **CSI: Miami belongs to Jerry Bruckheimer and co while Poppy belongs to J.K. Rowling. I'm not making any money off this story so please don't sue

**Warnings: **Slash. Mpreg. Implications of M/M sex

**Challenge **CSI50 on Horatio Caine/Timothy Speedle, 50 Baby Fics

**Prompt: **table four, #37 emotions, #5 Shock

**Word Count: **980

_**Horatio's House**_

"_Gun's been swapped."_

"_Fake Death."_

"_Officer Down."_

"_Give him to me."_

More scenes flashed through his mind. "Baby wake up," came from above him.

"Wha…Speed! You're…you're still here."

"Of course I am. You were just dreaming. I would never leave you. I love you too much. You're pager went off. You've been called into work for some reason."

Giving his lover a kiss he got out of bed, "Lunch?"

"Sure, love. I'll see you then."

_**Miami-Dade Crime Lab**_

_  
_It was another stupid IAB meeting that he had been called in for. Another one that he wasn't paying any attention to. He suddenly felt his stomach playing up _yet _again. Jumping up he ran to the male bathrooms where he was promptly sick. He hadn't been well for a couple of days now and couldn't keep down any of his food. It had to be the flu but it was strange as no-one else had, had the flu.

He sat against the wall with his arms wrapped around his legs, shaking with tears falling down his face. He suddenly felt a hand on his back rubbing circles around it.

"Baby, are you alright?" Alexx's voice came from next to him. "Eric told me you ran out of the IAB meeting quite quickly."

"I'm…I'm fine. It's just the flu."

"Horatio Caine it is not the flu. You're still missing Speed aren't you baby? I know the two of you were lovers," H sat up at that. He had thought that no one knew that Speed and he were together. "I'm going to take you home and you're going to stay there until you're better and do not argue with me or I'll make you take forced leave."

"Alright, I'll go home I know better than argue with you."

"Good, at least you have that much sense." They were silent on the way to Horatio's house. Luckily he didn't feel the need to be sick on the way home like he had on the way to work.

_**Horatio and Speed's House**_

Once he was sure that Alexx had gone he entered his studying and placed the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door. He grabbed a pot off the top of the fire place and took a pinch of powder and threw it into the fire place yelling out "Poppy Pomfrey."

"Horatio, it's been awhile since I've talked to you. Is there anything I can do for you?" came from a voice in the fire place.

"Poppy. It is good to see you again. Do you think you could come over? I need to talk to you about something."

"Certainly I'll come over straight away." With that Poppy left the fire place and exited the fire place not long after.

"Do you want a cup of tea or anything Poppy?"

"I'd love a cup of tea please."

They slowly made their way to the kitchen where the just sat with their drinks catching up on what had been happening in each others lives for awhile until Horatio said, "Do you remember that one personal development class you taught in my fourth year?"

"Of course I'll never forget how loud and uninterested you were. What does that have to do with why you called me?"

_**A Couple of Hours Later**_

"Horatio, Why are you home?" A voice came from just outside the kitchen.

"Hey Speed," Horatio said as his lover entered the kitchen and immediately froze as he saw Poppy. "Speed, this is Poppy, she's an old friend and was my old school matron. Poppy this is my lover Tim or better known as Speed."

"I think your lover has to tell you something," Poppy told Speed.

"Horatio," Speed said almost accusingly, "What do you have to tell me?"

"Do you remember a few years back I told you where I went to school?"

"Of course I remember. It's a bit hard to forget your lover is a wizard."

"You know that I've been sick with what appeared to be the flu but since no one has had it I got worried. Poppy here is the nurse there so that's why I asked her to come over. I had an inkling of an idea of what was wrong with me but I wanted a professional's opinion."

"Of course, that makes since H. So what is wrong with you?"

"During my one year of personal development classes we learnt that the more powerful a wizard or witch is the more chance of them becoming pregnant. We learnt all the signs that would indicate a pregnancy and everything like that…" Horatio trailed off.

"You're pregnant!" Speed yelled.

"Yes. I didn't think I could come pregnant as I believed I wasn't powerful enough."

At this Poppy snorted and muttered under her breathe, "Not powerful enough? My ass."

"Are you alright with it Speed? You're going to be a father."

"Pregnant. You're actually pregnant. We're going to have kids!" at this last bit he brightened considerably. "Of course I'm fine with it. It's wonderful news."

"Horatio, Speed, I'd like you to come stay at Hogwarts with me in a couple of months so I can observe you. By then you will just be starting to show since you're just starting your third month now. I'm not sure how your pregnancy will impact on your work so I would like you to take it easy and contact me if you think anything is wrong or if anything changes."

"Sure. I'll take it easy. Alexx made me promise I'd stay at home until I wasn't throwing up anymore."

"Well that should be another few weeks, a month at the most. I better be off now. Have fun and take care you two.

Once she had left Speed turned to his lover, "We're actually going to have a family," he said before pulling Horatio into a deep kiss. 

4


End file.
